Run
by Wolfangel33
Summary: I've always liked the name Midnight. Maybe I should start using it...
1. Gone

Fan Fiction Jadyn Dalton 07/03/16

Run

Chapter1: Gone

"Well fine guys, if you think I'm so stupid!" Mikey shouted "Then I'm leaving." The youngest of the group ran out of the lair and into the sewers, leaving his brothers in confusion.

"Did we really make him so angry?" Leo asked.

"Guess so." Donnie answered "Should we go after him?"

"Well I am" Raph stated "No way in shell I'm gonna let me little brother go out there alone. So are you losers coming or what?!"

Meanwhile on the rooftops of New York City

"Why do they treat me like this?!" Mikey shouted. Suddenly black shadows surrounded him. Ambushed by The Foot Mikey took a fighting stance.

"You ready to do this!" Mikey said, twirling his nunchucks.

Meanwhile with Leo, Raph and Donnie

"So are you losers coming or what?!"

"Of course he's my little brother too!" Donnie answered.

"Ninjas, let's move!" Leo ordered.

 _(Skip to topside)_

"Where the shell is he?!" Raph growled as he looked over the city.

"I'm picking up his T-Phone signal 2 miles north from here," Donnie started "He's moving a lot but he seems to be staying around the same area, I'm guessing he must be in some sort of fight!"

"Well let's get moving then, Mikey might need our help!" Leo commanded.

Meanwhile with Mikey

 _(Sorry this is my first time writing a fighting scene. Apologies if it's bad)_

Punching one footbot in the face and kicking the other in the guts, Mikey continues to decrease the amount of footbots he's been fighting. While doing a backflip, Mikey throws three shurikans, aiming with perfect precision, into three of the footbots' heads. Using the weighted end of his Kusarigama, Mikey smashes through three footbots in a row, sending them flying over the edge of the building. Mikey cuts in half two footbots, with the blade from his kusarigama. Using the chain from his nunchucks, Mikey chokes one of the footbots and stabs the other.

"Well if there's no one left to fight," Mikey started "I guess I'm done th-"

"You fight well, young one," A sinister voice boomed "But let's see if those petty skills will save you now."

Meanwhile with Mikey's brothers

"How much farther Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Just a couple more rooftops Leo." Donnie answered.

The three brothers leaped over the last three rooftops, with hope that their brother was not involved in a fight and if he was … that he wouldn't be harmed in any way. It's always hard living with the guilt that you brother/ teammate got hurt because you weren't there to protect them, but it's especially hard when that brother is the youngest. Older brothers always look out for and are the most overprotective over the younger ones and if the youngest gets hurt everyone suffers in the guilt.

The three brothers came to a halt as they saw the sight in front of them.

"MIKEY?!"

Earlier with Mikey

Mikey stood petrified, as the shadow of none other than the Shredder stalked up towards him. Getting into a battle stance, Mikey knew that he was going to struggle with the battle; he was already in a weakened state from the battle with the Footbots.

"Foolish turtle!" shouted Shredder "You think you can defeat me."

"In the end Shredhead" Mikey taunted (shredder snarled at the insult) "I may not be able to defeat you, but at least I'll go down in honour. _I sound like Leo_ thought Mikey.

The Shredder charges towards the small turtle, but due to Mikey's quick reflexes he jumps away just in time. However the Shredder stops still in the place the orange clad turtle stood last, grabbed Mikey's foot (while he was mid-air) and threw him into the wall. Mikey screamed in pain as he felt his arm pull out of his socket.

"What did I tell you Midnight" Shredder started, walking menacingly towards Mikey "You wouldn't defeat me."

"How did you know my middle name?" Asked Mikey, anger laced in his voice.

"I know everything about Middy," Shredder stated venom dripping of each of his words "But I personally prefer Midnight to that stupid name Michelangelo."

"I always liked Midnight more too but I'm proud to own the name my father gave to me." Mikey answered.

"Well Midnight," Shredder started "Let's see what you think of your father after I'm through with you."

Mikey gulped. _This is not going to be good_ Mikey thought.

Later on with Mikey's brothers

"MIKEY?!"

There lying beaten and bloody, was there little brother Mikey with the evil form of Shredder looming over him.

"What did you do to him?!" Raph raged.

"I just merely taught Midnight here" Shredder pointed at the fallen orange clad member "a lesson for standing up to me." Shredder stated.

"Midnight? … How did you know his middle name?" Raph growled. And if looks would kill, the look Raph was giving the Shredder would've killed within one glance.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Shredder snarled "Besides I'll say it again I prefer Midnight over that idiotic name Michelangelo."

"How dare you dishonour our brother's nam-"Leo shouted.

"On the contrary Leonardo," Shredder cut in "Midnight agreed to my same thought."

"Mikey wouldn't say that he always hated his middle nam-"Donnie stated.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going." Shredder bent down to pick Mikey up. And slung him over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing with him!?" Raph demanded.

"Oh, Midnight is coming with me," Shredder answered "I believe I have some reprogramming to take care of."

"You will not take our brother Shredder." Venom laced Leo's voice as he gave shredder a death glare.

"Goodbye turtles," Shredder started walking off, Mikey in tow "And by the way you better remember this Michelangelo now because the next time you see him, he will be known as Midnight."

Shredder started off on a full speed run, with Mikey's brothers at his heels.

After three blocks, the Shredder realised that he was not going to lose Mikey's brothers. So he took a quick turn left, jumped down into the alleyway and threw a smoke bomb down; effectively disappearing.

"He's gone." Donnie sobbed.

Authors note

This is my first fanfic with chapters so I hope you liked chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be published very soon.

Bye from Wolfangel33


	2. Midnight strikes

Fanfiction Jadyn Dalton 08/03/26

Run

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to orange dash for inspiring me to start writing stories.**_

 _ **P.S italics mean what they're thinking except if they're in brackets.**_

 **Chapter 2: Midnight strikes**

Leo's POV

"He's gone." Donnie sobbed

"Well then let's got look for him" Raph growled "I mean we know Tin Can took Mikey to the foot HQ."

"Sorry Raph" I apologised, pointing of to the sunrise "It's morning."

"But we can't just leave Mikey with Shredder" Donnie asked "And Shredder said something about reprogramming, what does he mean by that?"

"Look guys" I started "I hate leaving him there with that madman as much as you, but we can't be seen in daytime. So as soon as dawn breaks, we head straight to Shredder's lair and get Mikey."

"I would prefer to go now," Raph stated "But … fine!"

Mikey's POV

Darkness. I remember a fight with Shredder, then darkness. I try to sit up only to find myself strapped to a table. _Where am I, what's going on._ I saw a shadow dart from my left side.

"Who's there?" I called out. I tried to keep the intense fear, I was feeling, out of my voice, but failed in doing so.

"You're awake." A familiar voice answered.

"What are you going to do Shredder?" I asked "You know I'm not going to say anything!"

"I know you won't Midnight." Shredder stepped out of the shadows, glaring daggers at me "I have something much more painful and interesting in store for you."

"What?!" I said coldly. All the way through our 'little talk', I've been struggling to release myself, but its looks like I'm not going anywhere. _Wow I'm strapped down tight._

"Stop struggling Midnight" Shredder growled, slowly stalking up to me. He held up some sort of jar, with a disgusting creature sliding around inside. It was a sort of dark blue colour mixed with purple with green veins bulging out of its body. Its mouth had four sides that opened up to reveal some sort of beak.

"What is that?!" I asked disgust laced in my voice. I didn't want Shredder bringing that thing anywhere near me. _As a matter of fact I don't want Shredder near me either._

"This Midnight, is a Mind-Worm." Shredder answered amusement dripping from his words. _Sick, sick person, how can he enjoy doing this?_ "It allows me to make whoever I use it on, become obedient to me and only me."

"It won't work Shredder, I'll fight it and you won't be able to use me!" I shouted, confident with each word I said.

"We'll see about that Midnight." Shredder growled.

"Don't you dare come near me with that … thing?!" I screamed.

"What afraid Midnig-"Shredder tried to say.

"NO! "I shouted "What do you want me to say, that I want to be mind-controlled and be used against my brothers."

"Oh, you'll be happy to do so; once I'm through with you!" Shredder stated. He walked menacingly slowly towards me, the vile creature squirming in his hands. I started to panic, I couldn't move, there was nothing I could do, I was going to be used against my brothers and I was going to fail them. I felt something slimy wriggle around on my head, I looked up and realised the Shredder was standing right in front of me and had already placed the Mind-Worm on top of me.

The Mind-Worm sluggishly moved around my head and eventually made it to my ear.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed in agony as the Mind-Worm made its way through my ear and into my head.

"Now Midnight, what do you think about joining me?" Shredder asked, a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Leo's POV

"Guys! It's sundown!" I yelled impatiently. I couldn't wait to get out there and kick Shredder's, butt for taking, and probably hurting, my little brother. "Come on!"

"We're coming oh Fearless Leader," My red clad brother commented, his words dripping with sarcasm. "We all wanna get out there and bust some heads just as much as you do."

Donnie suddenly appeared at the doorway, boa staff in hand, and ready to go rescue their brother.

"Ready?" A pair of nods answered my question "Alright guys … Let's move!"

 _(Skip to rooftop)_

"Stop." I commanded. We were on the edge of a rooftop, looking straight ahead at Shredder's lair. Our baby brother was inside that horrid place, just behind those walls. Now all we needed to do … was get inside, kick some foot-bot butt and get our brother. _I really hope they haven't done anything to him._

"Are we going or not Fearless?!" I hear a gruff voice ask.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Two yesses answered in reply. "On my signal … now!"

We ascended stealthily up the side of the Foot HQ and made our way onto the rooftop. We silently opened one of the roof windows and, one after the other, climbed inside. One by one we each landed in the centre of Shredder's lair.

"Shredder!" I yelled, "Show yourself!" An evil laughter echoed off the walls, as the black shadow of the Foot clan leader, emerged from the darkness.

"Hello turtles." Shredder growled, "What can I do for you?"

"Stop with the stupid talk Shred-head!" Raph shouted "Where's our brother?!"

"How rude of you Raphael." Shredder stated innocently. "I was only being polite … but if you really want to see your brother, I suppose I can bring him out." Shredder laughed sinisterly. "Midnight … come."

A dark figure jumped down from a ledge above our enemy and stood beside him.

"MIKEY?!" I shouted in disbelief. There stood our little brother. He wore a black mask and had two scars on each cheek, covering most of his freckles. He also wore a black bandana around his neck and all his straps were black also. Our brother had the foot sign marked in red on his chest and instead of his orange nunchucks he owned to black daggers.

"What did you DO TO HIM?!" Donnie screamed. A flame of anger burned within his eyes. Raph just stood there in shock

"As I told you before," Shredder started, "I merely did some reprogramming." A sinister smile creeped onto his face, eyes glowing with amusement. "Turtles meet Midnight."

"Mikey," Raph said softly "What did he do to you?"

"He just showed me the error of my light," Midnight smirked, "He said I should embrace my dark self and kill the light."

"But Mike-" I started.

"Enough!" Shredder yelled, "Midnight … Kōgeki!"

"Mikey plea-"Donnie pleaded.

"My name is MIDNIGHT!" Our black clad brother shouted, "I always hated that name. But Midnight … Now Midnight's a much cooler name Michelangelo!" Just as he finished that sentence Midnight lunged forward, daggers out, aiming for a stab through the chest.

"Mikey, it's us we're you're brothers-" Raph tried to reason.

"I told you before, MY NAME IS MIDNIGHT!" Our little brother screamed. He tried another attack, he threw three shurikens aiming for our heads … we barely missed. "And I am not your brother, I never was!"

"Mik-Midnight we are your brothers and we love yo-" Donnie tried.

"If I was ever your brother," Midnight growled, "You would've treated me like it." We all stood in shock at the comment, the fight froze in place as our baby brother, told us our mistakes. "Stupid, burden, worthless, useless, screw up, idiot, DISSAPPOINTMENT!"

"Mikey please we're sorry," I begged.

"It's too late for that …" Midnight answered, "Shredder has helped me stand up to you! And once this fight is over … he'll help you too."

While all this was going on, none of us realized that the Shredder had come up behind us. And with two hits, Raph and Donnie were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Your turn Leonardo," Shredder growled, he pointed behind me and I turned just in time to see Midnight running towards me at full speed.

Then darkness

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. _What?_ I looked around to find that I was in my room, candles lighted around me and in a meditating position. _It wasn't real._ But some horrible feeling in my gut was making it hard to believe. _Did we escape … and if we did how did we get ou-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking and a voice calling through my door. "Leo it's sundown," Donnie called "Are you ready to go?"

"In a minute!" I answered. _So it wasn't real. But why does it feel like it is?_

I got my gear together, and headed downstairs to meet up with my brothers.

"Alright guys … Let's move!" I commanded.

But I still had that horrible feeling in my gut, that something was about to happen … and it was not going to be good.

 **Authors note**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hoped I would get it out a little sooner than today, so sorry about that. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

 **Wolfangel33 xx**

 **P.S 'Kōgeki' is Japanese for 'Attack'.**


	3. Changes

Run

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **Here's chapter 3 for you, I hope you're enjoying the story and want to continue reading it. Xx**_

 **Chapter 3: Changes**

 _(On rooftop)_

"Stop." I commanded. We were on the edge of the same rooftop from my dream, looking straight ahead at Shredder's lair. Just behind those walls is Mikey … at least … I hope he is. _For all I know he could be Midnight_. _We'll do the same plan as before only this time … I'll make a few changes._

"Are we going or not Fearless?!"I hear a gruff voice ask.

"Okay, everyone remember the plan?" Two no's answered in reply.

"Leo, you haven't told us the plan," Donnie said, a confused look on his face.

"I didn't," I asked.

"No, you didn't Fearless!" Raph growled.

 _It was a dream, wasn't it … and they weren't there._ "Oh … well" I started "The plan is: we sneak up the side of Shredder's building, and climb in through one of the roof windows. We confront Shredder, rescue our little brother and leave … Got it?"

"Got it." Donnie and Raph answered.

We ascended stealthily up the side of the Foot HQ and made our way onto the rooftop. We silently opened one of the roof windows and, one after the other, climbed inside. One by one we each landed in the centre of Shredder's lair. _Now to bring Shredder out and make some changes._

"Shredder!" I yelled, "Show yourself!" An evil laughter echoed off the walls, as the black shadow of the Foot clan leader, emerged from the darkness once again.

"Hello turtles." Shredder growled, "What can I do for you?"

"Sto-!" Raph tried to say.

"Give us back our brother, Shredder!" I shouted. _Let's speed this up a bit._

"Very well." Shredder obeyed, "Midnight … come."

Our Foot clan brother jumped down from the ledge above our enemy.

"Midnight!" There was our dark brother. Like my dream, he was still wearing his black mask, black bandana, black straps, the foot mark on his chest and his new black daggers. He also still had the two scars on his cheeks but his eyes were blood red.

"What did you DO TO HIM?!" Donnie screamed. As before, a flame of anger burned within his eyes. Unlike last time, Raph had his Sais out and was aiming for an attack at Shredder "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH, LET ALONE DO WHATEVER YOU'VE DONE, TO MY … MYYY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Shredder's smirk only grew wider at this comment "As I told you before," Shredder started, "I merely did some reprogramming." His eyes glowed with amusement. "Turtles meet-"

"Midnight." I finished. Shredder just huffed in little confusion. Donnie and Raph gave me odd looks. "Midnight … whatever Shredder sai-"

"Master Shredder just showed me the error of my old ways," Midnight smirked, "They were too bright … happy, so my master said I should embrace my dark self and kill the light."

"Midnight …" I tried, "Shredder he's-"

"ENOUGH!" Shredder yelled. _Oh no … he's gonna say. Please don't come true please-._ "Midnight … Kōgeki!" _NNNOOOO!_

"Mikey pleas-"Donnie pleaded.

"My name is MIDNIGHT!" Our black clad brother shouted, "I always hated that name. But Midnight … Now Midnight's a much cooler name then Michelangelo!" Just as he finished that sentence, Midnight lunged forward, daggers out, once again aiming for a stab through the chest.

"Mik-" Raph started.

"Midnight," I tried, "I know you think you were never are brother, any you remember every word horrible word we said to you … but know that we never meant them … and you're still our brother." Not trying to hide the guilt and shame in my voice.

"How did you know I felt that way," Midnight asked confused traced in his voice, "I never told anyone that."

"You did … you just never noticed before" I answered. At just that moment Midnight's eyes flickered behind us. "Donnie, Raph move, NOW!" My brothers dodged just in time before Shredder's blow could come into contact with them. Shredder growled in frustration.

I turned around to see Midnight charge forward in attack. I grabbed his fist, just as he was about to throw a deathly punch. He froze … shocked that I knew he was sneak attacking me.

"I don't want to do this … but I know Shredder's plans, and I'm not going to allow you to help him succeed." I revealed. I round-house kicked him, making him stumble, then pushed him hard into the wall, effectively knocking him out.

I signalled to Raph and Donnie to distract Shredder, and while they were doing that, I grabbed Midnight and climbed back up to the roof window.

"Guys …" They both stopped fighting and made their way up to me. "We're finished here."

"Cowards!" Shredder shouted, as we were exciting his lair, "Just like your rat sensei!"

That did it "Shredder, you have no honour. You never deserved Tang Shen because she could never love a man like you. Cause you know what Shredder … you call us cowards, but at least we have a family that loves us … un … like … you." I said coldly

"…" Shredder stud stunned for a moment before a low growl escaped his lips. "Idiotic turtles, you will pay for your words, Midnight will make sure of it."

 _(Rooftops)_

"Alright Leo, what the shell was going on in there?" Raph asked, "I mean how did you know what he was thinking and what was gonna happen?"

"While I was meditating earlier," I answered, "I saw a vision of everything that happened tonight. Everything Mikey said, but more."

"What did he say in your vision Leo?" Donnie questioned.

"He said …" I repeated every word, Mikey said in my vision, to my brothers.

"He really remembered every bad word we've ever called him?" Don said guiltily.

"Yeh, guess he did." Raph countered.

"There's something else," I said, "At the end of the vision, instead of escaping, while we were talking to Mikey, Shredder snuck up behind us and knocked you two unconscious. Then Mikey said that Shredder helped him and that he was gonna help us too. And then it went black."

"Do you think Shredder was planning to do the same thing he did to Mikey, to us?" Donnie asked.

"Might be-" I started.

"arrgghhh." A moan left our little brothers lips, as he started to wake up. "What's going on, put me down, this instant!" He yelled. I put him down, but made sure we surrounded him, so he had nowhere to run.

"Mik-" I started

"MIDNIGHT!" He shouted "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEARN MY NAME!"

"Midnight," I tried "Try to remember who you are, what did Shredder do to make you like this."

"I remember screaming in pain, but I do not regret joining him at all." Mikey stubbornly answered.

"Midnight," Donnie started, "Have you even looked at yourself?"

"What do you mean?" He answered. A look of confusion entered his face.

"I mean … your… your eyes." Donnie replied, "They're blood red."

"What?!" Midnight screamed. "No, I'm with Shredder now, I don't care! They match the colour code anyway."

"Midnight, Shredders brainwashed you or somethi-" Raph growled.

"Lies. ALL LIES!" Midnight shouted. "I joined Shredder, he is now my master, and you go and dishonour him. In my rules … the punishment is death." Midnight slipped out a hidden dagger and stabbed Donnie in the arm. As we were staring at Donnie in shock, Midnight made a run for it "But for now, I must return to my master for new orders." Midnight turned and started to run in the opposite direction to his family "Goodbye ex-brothers!" Midnight ran off into the darkness.

"Donnie you gonna be alright?" I asked concern obvious in my voice.

"Yeh," He answered.

"Then guys, let's find Mikey before Shredder does." I commanded.

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, I made sure it was up faster than chapter 2. I'll try to be quick with chapter 4 though. I'm really enjoying writing this story.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S did you know this story was originally supposed to only be two chapters long?**_


	4. Betrayal

Run

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Here's chapter 4 for you now, I tried to get it out faster than chapter 3. By the way if anyone's wondering where Master Splinter is, he's gone a spiritual trip to the woods by the farmhouse.**_

 **Chapter 4: Betrayal**

Leo's POV

Here we are, running after our baby brother, who was supposedly brainwashed by the Shredder.

It was our fault really, we caused him to leave the lair. And we didn't get there quick enough. By the time we found Mikey, it was already too late. Shredder had beaten our brother and had taken him captive.

Then God gave us a second chance to get him back. I had a vision of what would happen when we arrived at Shredder's lair. And of course it came true, but … I made a few changes. At that point Mikey had joined Shredder and became Midnight. But instead of while we were talking to Mikey, Shredder coming up behind us and knocking us out, I warned my brothers of our enemies' attack. We dodged it, I knocked out Midnight, and we escaped.

All was going well after that, we were on our way home. But of course turtle luck had to strike, Midnight woke up. We tried to tell him about what Shredder did, but he thought we were lying. In an attempt to escape, he stabbed Donnie in the arm and ran off.

And we're back to now, chasing after our little brother.

I saw a black and green flash, jump of the building ahead of me. _Finally, all this running paid off._

We caught up to Midnight and I, out of the corner of my eye, saw Raph speed up. Once he was close enough, he tackled Midnight to the ground.

"Get offa ME!" Midnight screamed.

"Hurry Donnie!" I heard Raph shout.

I looked behind me to see Donnie running over to Raph with a rope. _When did he get a rope?_

They tied Midnight's hands and feet together, but left his mouth ungagged.

"Let me GO!" He screamed, "Why can't you just let me go back to my mast-"

"Shut up, unless you want to be gagged!" Raph threatened.

"I'd rather be gagged," Midnight started "Then have to talk and answer your stupid questions."

"You wanna be gagged?!" Raph asked, "Fine then!" Raph dropped Midnight on the ground, took of one of his own straps, and tied it around his mouth. "There you go … happy now?!"

"Very." Came the muffled voice of Midnight, Raph suddenly threw Midnight on the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"Raph!" I shouted, clearly unamused.

"Leo, he was annoying the shell out of me," Raph shouted back, "It was either knock him out now, or throw him off the roof later!"

"As long as you didn't give him a concussion," Donnie said, going into full doctor mode, "He looks like he's already got a bunch off scars, probably from Shredder training him."

"He's fine Donnie." Raph replied, irritated.

"I'll take your word for it," Donnie started, "But we need to get him home before he wakes up." Seeing the confused looks he was getting from me and Raph, Donnie carried on, "So I can run a few tests on him, to hopefully find out what Shredder did to him."

"Come on then," I started, "Let's go home."

Midnight's POV

I seem to always wake up to darkness. I opened my eyes to find that it actually wasn't all that dark, well not as dark as that dream with Shredder and the Mind-worm thingy. But even if it wasn't that dark, like the dream I'm strapped to some table. I start to struggle, trying to break free, but I know it's useless. I finally stop struggling, when my arms and legs become red from all the rubbing, against the leather straps, I've been doing. But I would've kept trying to break free, if it wasn't for the faint footsteps, I hear coming towards me. I didn't know who it was, and since I'm not going anywhere, my best idea was to pretend to be asleep. I close my eyes and put my head back on the table. He entered.

"I know you're awake," A familiar voice said, "Don't pretend you're not."

I opened my eyes, only to realise that it was Donnie. "I'm gonna say it nicely … Let. Me. Go." I calmly said.

"No." Donnie answered. A very simple answer … just … NO!

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME BE!" I shouted.

"Because you're our brother, and we're not letting you go back to that sicko." He replied.

A growl was my only answer. He started to walk out the door, and I did nothing to stop him. _Why should I, he's obviously not gonna let me go._

" _Later on)_

He returned back, but this time, with his other brothers. And as they tried to talk to me, I just ignored them.

"Mik-" Leo started, but I cut him off.

""Midnight." I said with venom.

I heard a smash, and turned to where I heard the sound come from. There, on the floor, was a broken test tube, and a frozen Donnie in front of it.

"I can't believe it." He said in awe.

"What?" Leo asked.

"There's some sort of creature inside … his brain." Donnie answered.

"WHAT?!" Raph and Leo shouted.

 _So my dream was true. I didn't join Shredder, he programmed me into his own foot ninja. To go against … against my brothers._ The realisation sunk in, that I was being mind-controlled by some freaky creature, and I started to hyperventilate. And it didn't take long for them to notice.

"Guys … he's having a panic attack!" Donnie shouted, clearly panicking too.

"It's true … what he did … the dream was real … it wasn't fake …"I started to breathe heavier and faster, ignoring the world around me. Then everything went dizzy and I fainted.

 _(Later)_

"Mik-"

"Mikey"

"No … Mid … ight"

"Midni … ght"

"Midnight"

"He's waking up guys, give him some space."

I moaned. My head hurt, _actually everything hurts._ I opened my eyes to a bright light and immediately closed them again. When I heard someone say "Turn off the light it's too bright for him." I felt a little braver and tried again. This time I could my eyes open without a searing pain going through them.

"What?" I started, "What happened?"

"Mikey, do you not remember the whole Shredder, mind-control thing?" Leo asked.

"I do now." I answered, "How did you get rid of the worm?"

"Donnie created some sort of antidote to the Mind-worm." Raph answered

"How're you feeling Mikey?" Don asked.

"I'm alright but my head hurts like shell." I replied.

"You're not still Midnight are you?" Donnie questioned, fear obvious in his voice.

"Nah … Mikey's back." I said. Everyone had a relieved look on their faces. I looked in the mirror on the other side of the infirmary, to see my eyes were no longer blood red, but their normal baby blue colour.

 _(Few days later)_

"Alright guys, ready to go topside?" Leo asked, "Are sure you're ready to go Mikey?"

"Definitely." I answered.

"Hey Mike?" Raph asked.

"Yeh." I answered.

"You know whole name thing," He continued, "Is it true that you prefer Midnight over Michelangelo?"

"Well," I replied, I looked up to see three pairs of eyes on me. _Truth or fake._ "I do prefer Midnight, but I'm proud to own the name my father gave me."

"We can call you Midnight if you want Mikey?" Donnie questioned.

"No … Midnight's Shredder's name for me." I answered, "It would just bring back unwanted memories."

"ARRRGGGG!" I complained.

"What's wrong Mikey?!" Donnie asked, concerned.

"My head just hurt … its ok now." I answered, "I think it was just an after effect from the antidote."

"You sure you want to come?" Leo asked.

"Yeh, like I said before, I'm alright now." I answered.

"Ok then Mikey," Leo started, "Let's move."

 _(Topside)_

We were running across the rooftops. _It will only be a matter of time until-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Why? Hello turtles." Shredder shouted, "Funny seeing you here."

"Shredder, you've got 5 seconds to get the shell out of here!" Raph threatened.

"Hello Midnight." Shredder said, completely ignoring Raph threat. I just smirked in response.

"Your mind-control won't work Shredder." Leo stated, "We got rid of your Mind-Worm."

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually." Shredder started, "That's why I had a backup plan. Midnight will you come up here please?"

"Of course Master." I answered. Once I reached Shredder, I looked behind me to see the shocked faces of my former family. My eyes turned blood red again.

"But how, I gave him the antidote." Donnie asked confused.

"Well you see," Shredder stated, "I know you aren't dumb and you'd figure it out pretty quickly, so to be on the safe side, I had a control chip implanted in his neck."

"You know that load groan that I made before we left." I started, "That was it starting to work."

"Leo, what do we do?" I heard Raph ask.

Just as Leo was about to answer, I replied for him, "You will do nothing." While they were trying to talk to me, Shredder snuck behind them. But they didn't realise until it was too late. Donnie and Raph were lying on the floor unconscious. And when Leo was trying to doge my master's attacks, I ran in for the blow.

Leo's POV

 _My vision, it came true in the end. Shredder knocked out Donnie and Raph, and Midnight was about to take me out too. And like the vision, it ended in darkness._

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed chapter 4, and like the little twist at end.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	5. Final Blow

**Run**

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Sorry about all the cliff-hangers and stuff, but it's fun to write. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Here's chapter 5.**_

 **Chapter 5: Final blow**

Leo's POV

I wake up to find myself on a cold dirty floor. _Where am I … wait … topside … Mikey … Shredder … Midnight._ "Midnight's back." I gasp.

"No way, Sherlock." I look to my left to see Raph chained next to me. _Chains._ My wrists were chained to the wall, I fought to break free, but it was no use.

"Where's Donnie?" I asked, concern obviously not hidden. Raph lent forward to reveal a half conscious Donnie.

"Arrgghh!" Donnie groaned, "My head kills … Mikey!" Donnie immediately woke up. "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing Shredder's dungeon." I answered.

"He betrayed us." Donnie said.

"No he didn't!" Raph shouted, "It was that mins chip thingy!"

"Of course it was," I replied, "The real Mikey wouldn't join Shredder … would he?"

"I don't know," Donnie hesitated, "I mean, with the way we were treating him, and how he reacted to some of the questions, it's possible he may have been considering it."

We stopping talking when we heard and agonising scream through the walls, and Shredder shouting, "YOU DO NOT DISOBEY ME, AND YOU DO NOT FAIL!" The screaming suddenly stopped and all we heard was silence, until a loud bang from a door shutting sounded.

 _(Few hours later)_

Tap … Tap … Tap. _Footsteps. We've been here for hours and now … footsteps._ "Guys, someone's coming." I whispered. No one wakes up, so I kick Raph.

"Owww." He moans.

"Wake Donnie," I command, "Someone's coming." Raph **'lightly'** kicks Donnie, successfully waking him up.

"What the heck Raph?!" Donnie shouted.

"Shhh!" Raph warned, "Someone's coming."

Just at that moment, the cell door banged open, revealing our worst enemy, the Shredder. As he walked into the room, I heard more than two feet … I heard four. Emerging from behind Shredder, was Midnight. I gasped at the sight of him. He had new and old blood clinging to his arms, from where a whip had sliced through his skin. He had been whipped. _Midnight was the person Shredder was whipping and screaming at._ Yet he somehow seemed to be smirking.

"Mik-" Raph was cut off.

"Midnight." Midnight growled.

"Alright Midn-" Raph started but was cut off again.

"Now that you've had a chance to see your brother again," Shredder turned to Midnight, "My son, would you go and fetch … the help?"

"Of course father." Midnight answered. _Father! Son! Shredders calling our baby brother his son! And our baby brother is calling his FATHER in return!_ I looked around, only to see that Midnight had left the room.

"FATHER?!" Raph and I both screamed.

"Yes," Shredder replied, "I have requested that he calls me his father."

"You … SICK PERSON!" Donnie shouted.

"Now, now Donatello." Shredder started, "I'm sure you won't think of me like that after the … operation."

"What operation?" I asked.

"Why, the one on the video, of course." Shredder held up a video tape and entered it into the small television he had Midnight bring in earlier.

The video started on the screen.

We see our brother strapped to a table half conscious. He slowly opened his eyes. He tries to sit up but realises he's strapped to a table. A panicked look appeared on his face, as we see a dark shadow dart from his left.

"Who's there?" He called out in fear.

"You're awake." A familiar voice called out.

"What are you going to do Shredder?" Mikey asked "You know I'm not going to say anything!" I felt proud at how Mikey stood up to Shredder. _He's acting so brave._

"I know you won't Midnight." Shredder stepped out of the shadows, glaring daggers our brother, "I have something much more painful and interesting in store for you." I looked straight into Shredder's eyes. And gave him a cold death glare.

"What?!" Mikey shouted. He's been struggling the entire time to break free, but hasn't inched the straps out a bit.

"Stop struggling Midnight" Shredder growled, slowly he walked up to our brother. He held up a jar, with a disgusting creature sliding around inside. It was the mind-worm Donnie extracted after we took Midnight home.

"What is that?!" Mikey asked a look of disgust on his face.

"This Midnight, is a Mind-Worm." Shredder answered amusement dripping from his words "It allows me to make whoever I use it on, become obedient to me and only me." I growled at that comment.

"It won't work Shredder, I'll fight it and you won't be able to use me!" Mikey shouted.

"We'll see about that Midnight." Shredder growled.

"Don't you dare come near me with that … thing?!" Mikey screamed.

"What afraid Midnig-"Shredder tried to say.

"NO! "He shouted "What do you want me to say, that I want to be mind-controlled and be used against my brothers!" I chuckled at that last comment.

"Oh, you'll be happy to do so; once I'm through with you!" Shredder stated. He walked menacingly slowly towards Mikey, the vile creature squirming in his hands. A look of panic appeared across Mikey's face. Shredder placed the slimy worm on top of Mikey's head.

The Mind-Worm sluggishly moved around his head and eventually made it to his ear.

"AAHHHH!" Our brother screamed in agony as the Mind-Worm made its way through his ear and into his head. I flinched at the blood-curdling cry exiting my brother's mouth.

"Now Midnight, what do you think about joining me?" Shredder asked, a sinister smile appeared on his face. Then the video went blank.

Raph growled, I death-glared Shredder and Donnie just stared at the TV mouth open wide.

I was about to say something, when Midnight entered the room followed by Rarzar, Fishface and Tigerclaw.

Shredder pointed towards the three of us, and said "Take them."

Each mutant grabbed one of us, Tigerclaw grabbed me, and dragged us down the hallway, into the same room Mikey was in on the video. We're all placed on our own lab table and strapped in.

"Are you ready turtles?" Shredder asked. While Shredder continued to blabber on about how superior he is and how we belong to him. I realised that Tigerclaw hadn't strapped me in properly, and saw a chance to escape.

I keep struggling, until my hand is able to reach the strap buckle. I untie it. Waiting for the right moment, Shredder turns around. I release myself from all my straps and run over to Raph and Donnie, freeing them too. Shredder starts to advance on us, but stops as Midnight runs past him and towards us. I panic, but luckily Raph runs forward and starts to wrestle Midnight. I notice a chip-extractor and rush towards the table. I grab it, and head back over to the spot we all left from. While Raph tackles Midnight, I see Donnie running over to a device. He scrambles back towards me, just as Raph stalks over, dragging Midnight. Donnie activates his machine-thingy, and it activates some sort of force field around us. I give the chip-extractor over to Donnie and he, with the help of Raph keeping him still, removed Midnight's chip. Midnight's eyes close, and in a second he reopens them. This time instead of a blood red colour, Mikey's eyes are back to their original baby blue.

"Mikey, you're back!" I exclaim.

"Yeah … I'm back." He answered. He seemed sort of … distracted.

"Mikey," Raph started, "I'm glad you're back too, but if you guys didn't notice, we have four villains advancing TOWARDS US!"

"Raph, Fishface. Donnie, Rarzar. Mikey, Tigerclaw. I'll take Shred-" I command.

"No!" Mikey growled, "I want Shredder."

"But-" I argued.

"No, Leo. I. Want. Shredder." Mikey growled again.

"Okay." I said, "I'll take Tigerclaw. Move out!" We each advanced on our opponents. _I really wanted to kick Shredder's butt, for the pain he caused our family._

Mikey's POV

Shredder stalked towards me, and tried to deliver a deadly blow to my chest, but I was quicker. I dodged the attack, and landed a jab to the unprotected part of Shredder's arm, a temperamental stun pressure point. While shredder was temporarily stunned, I brought out one of my daggers, and stabbed him in the look. A look of pain crossed over Shredder.

"Shouldn't have trained me Shredder." I sneered.

I kicked the leg he was using to support himself, he fell to the ground. Using my other dagger, I stabbed him through the shoulder and into the ground, pinning him where he was. With my three other shurikans, I pushed the first into his left hand and through into the ground, doing the same with his right leg. Then, just to see even more pain on his face, I yanked the dagger out of his leg, then stabbed it back in again, pushing it through and into the ground.

With Shredder successfully pinned down, I felt it was safe to turn around. Leo, Raph and Donnie had all beaten their opponents, they lay beaten and bloody on the floor. I spin back around to face Shredder; anger burning in my eyes, I must have looked deadly, because Shredder had a look of pure fear etched on his face.

Loud shouts started around me, as I raised my blade, ready to stab Shredder through the heart.

"Your end … is now Shredder!" I growled. I brought my blade down and …

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, and sorry for the cliff-hanger, I just thought it would be a good idea for an ending to this chapter. Chapter 6 should be out soon.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_


	6. Ending Lives

Run

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **Here's chapter 6 for you, this will be my final chapter of this story. Anyway hope you like this chapter, and liked the story.**_

 **Chapter 6: Ending Lives**

"Your end … is now Shredder!" I growled. I brought my blade down and _what am I doing!_ Instead of stabbing the man, I slashed my blade diagonally across his cheek. "Shredder … you most definitely deserve death, and I would love to give you that reward myself. But if I did commit that act, it would break down the thin wall between us that differentiates me from you. And I will not. I repeat, will NOT become a murderer, who ends lives just for the pleasure of it. Or in other words … I will never. Be. Like. You." I growled, slamming the handle of my dagger into his head. Shredder was out cold.

"Wow … Mikey." Donnie said in awe.

"Thought you were gonna kill him for a minute there." Raph declared.

"I'm proud of you little bro." Leo praised.

"Can we just go home already?" I asked, "There's too many bad memories that took place here."

"Sure," Leo started, "Let's move."

 _(Skip to rooftops)_

"Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You know the whole name thingy. I jus- we just want to say we're sorry for that. We obviously weren't thinking when we said them."

"…" No reply.

"I mean-" Donnie started.

"Look … it's okay bros. I mean, I've gotten used to the names. I just wish you'd realise what you've said when, or after, you've said it."

"Mikey-" Leo started.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I started, "I'll meet you back at the lair. I've got somewhere else to be." I ran off ignoring the voices blaring in my head, screaming at me to go back and talk to them. _I will be back, but I want to do something before I return home._

 _Leo's POV_

"I'd rather not talk about it," Mikey started, "I'll meet you back at the lair. I've got somewhere else to be." Mikey broke off into a run. Raph was about to go after him, when I put an arm across his plastron, keeping him in place.

"What the hack Leo!" Raph shouted, "We need to go after him!"

"Just … wait a second." I answered. We waited there for a good minute, before I said, "Let's go." We broke off into a run, in the direction Mikey left.

"Why'd we wait so long Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Had to make sure he didn't know we were following him." I replied.

"Clever." He answered.

 _Mikey's POV_

 _Left … right … jump … left … right. And I'm here._ I arrived at my destination. A rooftop that had a view over the ocean, right were the sun sets. It's my special place. No one lives in this area, so I can be as loud as I want. You see, there's a hidden sewer ladder underneath my bed. So whenever I want to come here, I use the excuse: "I'm going to my room." And then climb the ladder and make my way out of the sewers. The ladder leads to another sewer tunnel, which connects to the ones we use, so it's easy to find my way out. And onto the surface.

I would die if my brothers found out about this place, they could ban me from coming here, or they might come here themselves, or if I want to come here to escape reality or get away from my family, they'll know where to find me. My special place, is where I go to watch the sun sets and where I go to draw. _Speaking of which._ I got up and walked over to the air duct, and opened it, revealing a bunch of artwork I'd done. I took out the picture at the top of the pile, to find it was the one I was looking for. I also took out my coloured pencils, and shut the air duct. I walked back over to my spot, pencils and picture in hand, and sat down.

The picture had an image of me in the middle (Just the outline, no colour) and words surrounding me. Words such as: Disappointment, useless, stupid and weak. It had taken a while, but I finally knew how I was going to draw myself. I changed my position on the picture, from slouching and sad, to brave and sly. I coloured my shell and skin their natural colour, but gave myself my black straps around my hands, arms and legs, as well as giving myself my daggers. As for my face, covering most of my freckles, I gave myself two slash marks, and instead of a sad smile, I had a sinister grin. My red foot mark was on my plastron, I was wearing my black bandana around my neck and was also wearing my black mask. My eyes … weren't baby blue anymore, they were blood red instead. With a ruby red pencil, I wrote in jagged, capital handwriting … MIDNIGHT across the centre of the picture.

I sighed, putting my pencil and picture down beside me, and looked up at the stars. You never really get to see them in New York, the lights are always too bright. But tonight, the stars were shining and the night sky was so clear, I could see almost every constellation. "Orion … Big Dipper … Little Dipper … Leo … Cygnus." I repeated every constellation I saw. I looked back down at my picture, tears formed at the corners of my eyes, and slowly started flowing down my face. I got up and ran to the closest wall I could find, and punched it, the wall cracked and my arm went straight through the hole. I continued to cry as I performed the act. My hand was bleeding, but I didn't care, I took out my anger, that's what matters. I punched the wall, again and again, still crying, until I grew tired of it. I walked back over to my seat, and looked at my bleeding hands. I sighed, and looked out at the ocean.

My anger was still there, I hadn't gotten rid of it completely, it consumed me. I ripped off my black bandana and jumped off the roof. I sped off towards the ocean and ran onto the docks. I slammed the bandana into the water and brought it back up, I then used it to clean the paint off my plastron. I brought out a vile I stole from Baxter Stockman's lab, I rubbed the substance onto my cheeks then, using the water, I washed it off. I looked at my reflection in the water, to find my scars were gone. Using the black bandana, again, I cleaned my hands from all the blood and I ran back to my special place. _Maybe I should head back to the lair now. Oh I almost forgot._

I stood at the edge, and was about to step off when-

"MIKEY!" Someone shouted, "Don't jump!"

"What?" I asked, turning around I saw my three brothers running towards me.

 _Leo's POV_

We followed Mikey, to an abandoned part of New York, and watched as we saw him take out a picture and pencils, but we couldn't see what he was drawing. He sighed and put his picture to the side of him. _Argh, I still can't see what he's drawn._

I strained my ears, and could hear him reciting constellations, as he looked up at the stars. My heart broke in two, as he started crying. _What was on that picture!?_

I was surprised when he got up, and ran to the wall, and even more so when he punched it. Pity outweighed all my other feeling at this point, as I watched as he continuously punched the wall.

He looked back over at the ocean and then suddenly ran off the building and onto the docks. I took this opportunity to see what was on that picture that bothered my baby brother so much. I ran down towards the spot he was sitting at, and picked up the paper, the others were beside me in a flash. I was horrified to see he'd wrote down our most hurtful words onto this picture, and even more horrified when I saw the image of Midnight right in the middle, with the word MIDNIGHT etched across it. I looked towards where Mikey went, and saw him washing of the blood and red paint. He suddenly turned around, and I ordered Donnie and Raph head back to the shadows. I followed but not before I noticed that his scars were gone.

When he returned, he looked as though he was about to leave, when he stopped suddenly, as if he'd forgotten something. He turned around and went to stand of the edge. Mikey brought his foot up, and panic struck through me. _He's going to jumps … he's going to KILL HIMSELF!_

"Mikey!" I screamed as I ran towards him, my brothers in tow, "Don't jump!"

"What?" He said. Mikey turned to see us running towards him, a look of confusion on his face.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached him. "Mikey, I didn't know this stuff was making you so upset, but that's no need to end your life."

 _Mikey's POV_

"WHAT!?" I shouted, "I wasn't killing myself!" _Although it did look like that's what I was doing._ "No, I was just going into the window below." I pointed below at the window, and my brothers followed my gaze. That's when I realised they could see my picture. I bolted towards the image, and grabbed it. I pulled it towards my chest and turned it round so they couldn't see the picture.

"We already saw it." Donnie stated. Panic and sadness filled my mind, and it must have shown of my facial features, because my brothers all had looks of pity and guilt on their faces.

"Look Mikey … we're really sorry." Raph said.

"I know you are … and I forgive you. This was a past picture that I wanted to finish." I stated.

"Are you sure you're happy though?" Leo asked, "We don't want you to hide behind a fake smile when you're sad about something."

"…"

"Please Mikey, we need you to tell us if something, or someone, has upset you." Donnie begged.

"O … okay." I agreed.

"Are we ready to go home?" Leo asked.

"Wait." I stated. I grabbed my pencils and put them, and my picture, inside the air duct. Then went through the window on the side of the building, and grabbed what I came for. I then went back up to meet with my bros. "You need to forget this place. This is MY special place, and none of you can come here, whether it be to find me or for your own business. You. Can't. Come. Here."

"Deal." All three of them answered.

"Let's move." I commanded. I looked over my shoulder to see an annoyed Leo, and chuckling Raph and Donnie. I took off in a fast run towards the direction of the lair.

 _(Skip to lair)_

 _Leo's POV_

As soon as we arrived home, Mikey went straight to his room. He didn't come out until lunch time the next day. When he did come out, Mikey asked us all to meet him in the living room, and we obliged. We were all sat on the couch when Mikey entered, but he wasn't wearing his black or orange mask. _Strange, we always wear our masks._

"Where's your mask?" Raph asked.

"Yeah?" Donnie seconded.

"It's right here." Mikey pulled out a piece of cloth, and tied it around his eyes. When he was done, we were able to see it wasn't orange or black, it was both. The front of his mask (around his eyes) was orange, which faded into black at the back (where his knot was).

"Mikey, why the new mask?" I asked.

"I feel like Midnight is a part of me now," Mikey answered, "and seeing as though you've already seen my dark self, I thought I would symbolise it somewhere. I chose my mask of course. And I wanted to show people that I'm not always happy, and can do bad things sometimes. Plus it looks awesome and I've always wanted to do it."

"You know you're not evil right?" I asked.

"Of course I know that." Mikey stated, "I just wanted to show the enemy that I am capable of darker things then knockouts."

"Well if you really want it." Donnie said," Then we can't stop you. I mean it is you're mask, and I actually quite like it."

"I think it's awesome." Raph declared.

"Me too bro." I replied.

"Now … shall we play some video games?" Mikey asked.

"Sure thing." I answered.

We played video games for a good couple of hours, and spent the rest of the day together, before passing out on the couch (at four o'clock in the morning).

And after this whole scenario, it just goes to show, that anyone can be corrupted by darkness.

End

 _ **Authors note**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing it. Review please, so I know what you thought of it.**_

 _ **Wolfangel33 xx**_

 _ **P.S I'll be writing a new fanfic soon.**_


End file.
